It is desirable in a system with a bus shared by multiple devices to return the bus to a logic high when the bus is not being actively driven by a device. Each device typically includes a pull-up transistor cooperative with a buffer to pull-up the bus to a logic high. Maintaining the bus at a logic high when data is not being driven onto the bus avoids undesirable floating inputs which consume power and cause devices coupled to the bus to be susceptible to noise. When the next device to drive data onto the bus becomes active, the initial state of the bus is known. Furthermore, the active device must overcome the pull-up current of all other devices on the bus. To overcome the pull-up current of all other devices on the bus necessitates sinking a large amount of current. Sinking current requires time which slows operation of the bus and unnecessarily consumes power.